Classe 1-B
by Tia Rhot
Summary: Sim, as aulas voltaram e novas turmas estão chegando na Yuuei. Enquanto tinha turmas com aluno que explodiu mais de sessenta robôs sozinhos, ou um que destruiu um de zero pontos com um só soco, tinha uma turma mais... Simples? Ai que você se engana! A classe 1-B é osso duro de roer! Só precisa de um pouco mais de holofotes. [Class 1-B centred.] [Personagens Originais] [LariSquad]
1. Capítulo 1

Se perguntassem para Kufuku como ele se sentia, diria entre levemente apavorado e muito, muito animado. ELE TINHA CONSEGUIDO! Passou para a melhor escola de heróis do país, onde até mesmo All Might tinha se formado, e para o curso que desejava! Certo que tremeu um pouco quando teve que enfrentar robôs gigantes (aquilo era apenas o começo?), porém tinha valido a pena.

Agora era só procurar a própria classe... 1-B... 1-B... Achou uma de primeiro ano onde viu um garoto com cauda, um baixinho com sardas e um garoto que se mexia como robô (dos que reparou que viu no exame), porém logo percebeu que não se tratava dali.

Então continuou andando até que quase admitiu para si mesmo que estava perdido. Até que encontrou alguém que parecia mais velho e quase sorriu: talvez conseguisse chegar antes do sinal tocar.

 **— Hn... Com licença?** — perguntou para quem acreditava ser seu Senpai, que o olhou confuso. **— Você poderia me informar onde fica a classe 1-B, por favor?**

Ele sorriu.

 **— Não precisa ser tão formal comigo, somos da mesma classe!** — Kufuku se surpreendeu, mas sorriu também. **— Aliás, estou levando ela também, é só nos acompanhar.**

 _"Ela?!"_

Olhando mais atentamente o estudante reparou que se referia a menina baixinha tímida (ela estava vermelha só por mais uma pessoa ter chegado) que estava atrás do seu novo colega de classe.

 **— Que bom, e obrigado! Sou Kufuku Hada, é um prazer conhecê-los!** — se apresentou enquanto seguiam para a sala.

 **— Jonh Ray, conto com vocês esse ano!*** — o mais velho revelou o próprio nome.

 **— Ingryd Viana...** — olhou para o lado, desconfortável.

Depois de tanto tempo andando com sua amiga que sempre a ajudava a se socializar com o mundo, estava desconfortável ter que fazer isso no primeiro dia, principalmente com pessoas que foram capazes de passar num teste como aquele da Yuuei.

Logo chegaram a sala e procuraram seus lugares com os nomes marcados. Ingryd ficou mais separada na frente, porém para alívio de Hada, quem estava sentado ao seu lado era Jonh.

Logo perceberam que chegaram mais pessoas: um loiro de olhos azuis que não sabia dizer se estava animado ou assustado, uma gentil menina de cabelos laranja, um loiro com uma máscara esquisita que falava sobre masculinidades, um cara totalmente preto que nem parecia ter pele direito...

A turma parecia ser divertida.

Até que um cara musculoso entrou na sala: ele tinha postura séria, de três pontiagudos e uma máquina nas costas que possuía tubos aparentemente ligados ao próprio corpo.

 **— Sentem-se que a aula vai começar.** — decretou sério e todos obedeceram. **— Apresentem-se.** — a turma se levantou, deu bom dia enquanto se curvava e sentou novamente.

A partir disso, a pose séria do professor se quebrou para um sorriso de canto.

 **— Muito prazer, sou o herói profissional conhecido como Vlad e irei acompanhar vocês por esse primeiro ano na tentativa de se tornarem heróis. Não pensem que será fácil só porque chegaram aqui na Yuuei. Exatamente o contrário, por terem chegado aqui que será ainda mais difícil.**

O sangue dos alunos fervia. Parecia que ele queria intimidar, mas na verdade só conseguia animar os adolescentes que criavam expectativas.

 **— Para começar, vocês vão se trocar com a roupa de Ed. Física. Vamos entender suas habilidades atuais e em que condições estão seus corpos.**

Ingryd mais que nunca se sentia deslocada. Os exercícios não estavam a ajudando a demonstrar que era uma boa aspirante a heroína. O destaque da bola a distância foi de Kendo que deixou a mão tão grande que a força utilizada foi quase absurda. Na corrida, teve gente que deslizava pelas sombras, que partia o próprio corpo, que por ser mais leve, chegava mais rápido no fim dos 500m, mas nada impressionou mais do que o garoto que literalmente virou uma besta e correu aquilo em menos de dois segundos.

 _Dois. Segundos._

Gemeu em frustração, devia ter escutado os conselhos de sua amiga e não ficar no banco enquanto rolava a aula de Ed. Física. Porém agora é tarde demais para se arrepender (coisa que se olhasse ao passado, não iria fazer).

Até que o professor chamou a todos.

 **— Agora que eu cumpri os regulamentos da escola, vamos fazer isso da forma que eu gostaria. Vocês tem tudo aqui a sua volta livre para usar. De acordo com a chamada, vocês vão criar o cenário perfeito para me apresentarem a individualidade de vocês!**

Ela não sabia se acreditava em um deus, mas se tivesse alguém aí ouvindo, ela agradecia de coração.

Logo, um dos poucos que conhecia já estava no centro do campo de Ed. Física em frente a alguns robôs. Ele esticou a mão e... Coisas começaram a sair de sua pele? E aquilo anda?

 **— Minha Quirk se chama " _Comander_ " e é sobre basicamente comandar os pequenos seres que crio através da minha pele. **— explicou enquanto sua quirk literalmente andava até os robôs e estes aparentemente destruiam a fiação por dentro.

 _"Provavelmente foi assim que ele passou no exame de admissão."_ Todos pensaram enquanto outro se preparava para se apresentar.

E, antes que desse conta, a vez de Ingryd chegou. Ela pegou várias bolas de baseball e alvos. Com tudo pronto, ela inspirou fundo, soltou o ar e as bolas começaram todas a literalmente voar contra o centro dos alvos.

 **— Minha quirk é a _telecinese_ , por isso controlo algumas coisas com a minha mente.** — ficou surpresa ao ouvir algumas palmas e incentivos da turma.

 **— É realmente uma quirk muito impressionante.** — o professor elogiou sincero.

Agora só faltava John que não escolheu nada, o que gerou a dúvida em quase todos.

 **— O que esse cara tem na cabeça?** — o garoto que vira ferro (no qual descobriu se chamar Tetsutetsu) teve a coragem de perguntar alto.

Ele somente pegou um livro — no qual todos identificaram como Harry Potter — e depois pegou a capa da invisibilidade citada e colocou em si mesmo.

 **— Minha quirk se chama _Reality Book_ e eu posso, bem… Transformar as coisas que leio em realidade.**

Silêncio. A turma toda ficou besta.

 **— Você pode tipo… Criar dragões?** — e mais uma vez a voz de Tetsutetsu foi a voz da turma.

 **— Eu… nunca tentei.**

Porém antes que o aluno se animasse, Vlad, sabendo exatamente onde aquilo ia chegar, bateu com a lateral da mão na cabeça do poço de animação ambulante e falou: **— Aula de Ed. Física encerrada. Todos tem 15m para voltar a sala.**

Nesse meio tempo Ingryd pegou o celular para mandar mensagem para sua amiga. Ela estava toda empolgada porque passou para a Yuuei, mas ela não a ti a visto nem na turma 1-A.

 **[Viana - 09:52am:** Oi, você não deveria estar na aula?

 **[Kaze - 09: 55am:** E estou, até meio ocupada. O professor é incrível! Deixou a gente numa sala e disse que tinhámos uma hora para mostrar dom que somos feitos, então agora eu tenho absolutamente tudo disponível para libertar as minhas ideias da mente.

 **[Viana - 09:56am:** Pera, como assim? Você é da 1-A?

 **[Kaze - 10:01am]** : Hahaha, bobinha. Esse povo é igual a você: gente do curso de herói. Eu sou da turma de suporte. Agora tenho que ir, Hatsume está me torrando o juízo aqui.

Ingryd só se perguntava " _como assim turma de suporte?_ " e " _quem é Hatsume?_ "


	2. Capítulo 2

Uma semana tinha se passado mais rápido que os alunos pudessem realmente ter noção disso.

Os primeiros dias foram realmente intensos — Vlad tinha considerado que muito poucos dos alunos tinham o corpo preparado para a vida de herói, então eles passaram muito tempo das aulas práticas começando a ganhar massa e elasticidade corporal.

Ela nunca achou que teria tanto trabalho para alcançar o próprio pé, e nem agradeceu tanto pela baixa estatura, porém sabia que aquele início era necessário. A profissão que escolheu precisava de um bom porte físico e ter ignorado isso todos esses anos tinha seu preço.

Por isso que no momento ela ficou bem surpresa com o anúncio de uma atividade tão normal quanto escolher um representante de classe. Quase sorriu, era bom ter essas atividades assim como em qualquer outro colégio. Olhou de um lado para o outro, pensando em todos que levantaram o próprio braço querendo o cargo...

Bem, tinha o John que gentilmente tinha a levado até a classe, principalmente que ele já parecia ter uma boa noção de como funcionava a escola. Só que ele nem ao menos queria. Então olhou para o lado, seu outro companheiro tinha levantado lentamente a mão, ou seja, ele parecia querer, mas estava tímido.

Bem, não é como se conhecesse muita gente, e ele merecia uma chance, não?

Parece que Jonh pensou a mesma coisa, já que Kufuku apareceu com três votos, só perdendo para Kendo com cinco — ela realmente ajudou as meninas que estavam se sentindo desconfortáveis nessa primeira semana, faz sentido que elas votem.

 **— Ei, eu realmente sou o vice-líder da turma?** — o vencedor sussurrou para seu amigo que riu levemente.

 **— Por isso eu acho que você deveria levantar para fazer companhia a Kendo.**

Assustado ao perceber o mole que deu, Kufuku se levantou rapidamente e se pôs ao lado da ruiva que sorriu.

 **— Conto com você, Hada-kun.** — apertou a mão tímida de seu novo auxiliar.

 **— Vamos trabalhar juntos, Kendo-San.** — respondeu respeitosamente.

 **— Ora, não precisa dessa formalidade. Me chame só de Kendo, tudo bem?**

Ele sorriu.

 **— Certo, Kendo.**

Eles se viraram para a turma, se curvaram para agradecer a turma pelo voto de confiança e continuaram no lugar esperando as novas instruções de Vlad.

Esse estava orgulhoso da turma, e podia facilmente ser visto pela sua feição. Mesmo que tenham se conhecido a pouquíssimo tempo, avaliando em geral eles tomaram uma ótima decisão para como líderes.

 **— Agora que já decidiram, podem recolher suas coisas para a hora do almoço, depois iremos para arena realizar um exercício prático.**

Ela logo pegou suas coisas e foi timidamente para a fila. Como pareciam ter sido liberados um pouco mais cedo, ela foi uma das primeiras da fila, e se sentia muito feliz com isso. Parece que finalmente teria uma abertura para fazer o que tanto queria. Pegou seu almoço — ela ficou tão surpresa com o quão bom era aquela comida — e se sentou um tanto quanto isolada num canto. Tudo que ela queria era que as pessoas não reparasse mais que ela estava ali.

O problema é que essa atitude soou um tanto suspeita para quem já a conhecia, vulgo Jonh e Kufuku.

 **— O que ela pretende fazer?** — o mais novo questionou com uma gota na cabeça. Ela parecia mais estranha do que usualmente conseguia parecer.

 **— Não sei, mas ela definitivamente precisa aprender a ser mais discreta. Está literalmente escrito na cara dela "vou fazer algo que acho que é errado". Aí de mim se ficasse assim todas as vezes que eu matasse aula.** — respondeu calmo enquanto assoprava seu Soba no Hashi.

 **— Você mata muita aula, Ray-San?** — questionou incrédulo.

 _"Acho melhor eu não falar que repeti de ano por isso, pelo menos ainda não."_

 **— Já disse para me chamar de Jonh.** — suspirou. **— E coma isso logo, ou vamos perder um pequeno gafanhoto e suas travessuras.**

O outro concordou e logo estava seguindo Ingryd que tinha saído do refeitório um tanto quanto nervosa.

Ela não queria fazer nada errado, mas já estava uma semana atrás de sua amiga, que simplesmente não tinha aparecido em turma nenhuma. Não fazia sentido, principalmente que ela tinha mandado o certificado de matrícula.

Se ela estava na Yuuei, onde ela estava?!

 **— Cansei, oê, Ingryd. O que você está aprontando?** — Jonh entregou a localização dos dois e assustou a menina que achava que estava sozinha.

 **— Ah... Eu... Bem...** — respirou fundo. **— Eu estou procurando a Classe de Suporte.**

Ele piscou duas vezes.

 **— Então porque está com essa cara? Não é como se fosse proíbido visitar outras turmas.**

Ela sorriu animada.

 **— Não é?!**

 **— Você nem ao menos isso perguntou para alguém? Vem, nós te levamos até onde o professor fica enquanto os alunos vão almoçar.**

Ray os levou até uma sala com uma grande porta de ferro, um tanto diferente com as outras salas que eles já tinham visto.

 **— Eu vou na frente para pedir permissão ao professor e depois você entra, certo?**

Ele só nunca achou que ser cavaleiro iria a proteger de ter uma porta praticamente esmagada contra ela, assim como estava esmagada contra ele no momento.

Aparentemente alguma coisa explodiu lá dentro.

 **— Hatsume!O que você fez dessa vez?** — uma voz masculina se fez presente no meio da fumaça enquanto saia da sala e tentava tirar o pobre coitado que estava no lugar errado na hora errada.

 **— Dessa vez não fui eu, Sensei. Mas confesso que tinha achado a ideia muito boa, então dei umas dicas.** — uma menina de cabelos rosas cacheados apareceu com um grande sorriso.

 **— Parece que ficartantotempo com você está tendo seus efeitos colaterais.** — agora quem apareceu foi uma ruiva que também sorria. Essa foi até o aluno que tinha acertado e fez uma mensura de desculpas. **— Gomem-ne! Meu brinquedo explodiu e acertou você.**

 **— Sem problemas, só tome mais cuidados da próxima vez.** — Jonh respondeu rindo. Parece que mais uma turma animada tinha chegado a escola.

 **— Isso eu não posso prometer para vocês.** — ela olhou para o lado. **— INGRYD!** — correu até a baixinha que estava tentando conter a risada pelo que via.

 **— Parece animada como sempre, Rissa!** — abraçou a amiga que tanto procurou, feliz em ter certeza que estava lá também.

 **— Animada até demais.** — o professor reclamou. **— Vocês duas estão proibidas de aparecer aqui até o próximo intervalo! E acho melhor que tenham comido, senão vão ficar sem mexer em nada de novo.**

Hatsune suspirou, mas esperava algo assim. Bem, mais tempo para atualizar seu caderno com as descobertas que fez.

 **— Nada disso!** — Rissa bateu na cabeça dela, advinhando o que a outra pensava. **— Você o ouviu! Vamos comer e depois você vai até o seu caderno.**

 **— Certo, não vai adiantar se eu desmaiar na sala mesmo.** — olhou para os três. — Vocês três já almoçaram?

 **— Já, porém…** — Indqueria ficar com a amiga e ela sabia.

As duas se conhecem desde oColegial, pois a Viena veio de Paris e estava com muita dificuldade de se adaptar a língua e os costumes, e a ruiva foi de grande auxílio. E ainda a ajudou muito com relação a timidez, mesmo que tenha demorado muito tempo para entender a diferença entre pessoas introvertidaseextrovertidas.Porissoelascriaramumgrandeapegoemocional,sendoquesetratamcomoirmãs.

 **—Tudobem,Ind.** —sorriuparaaamiga,sabendooquesepassava. **—Nãovaiserestranhosevocêquisersentarnamesacomagente.**

Dadaasituação,todosforamparaorefeitórioparapassarosúltimosminutoscomasduaslembrandoquesãohumanaseprecisamcomer.

 **—EntãovocêsduaseramamigasnoColegial?** —Hadaperguntoufinalmenteentendendoointeressedesuaamiganocursodesuporte.

 **—Sim,maseuconfessoqueeufiqueibemsurpresaaosaberqueaIndqueriavirparaaYuueitambém!EaindapassouparaocursodeHeróis!** —puxouabochechaalheia. **—Elaéomeuorgulho!**

 **—Nãofalaassim...** —atépoderiaficarchateadapelabochechaumpoucodolorida,massãotantosanosquedefatoacostumou.

 **—Masvocênãoquistentarocursodeheróisnão?** —Rayperguntou.

DiferentedaHatsume,quepareciaestarbemsatisfeitaondeestava,elevianosolhosdaruivaqueelaqueiramais.

 **—Querereuatéqueria,masnãoépossívelparaalguémcomumaQuirkcomoaminha.** —explicousemgraça. **—Porémeuentendoseuquestionamento,enãovoufalarmuitacoisa,masacreditenosseusinstintos:elesnãoestãoerrados.**

AVienasorriu,elesaindaverãomuitasvezessuaamiga,tinhaféquesim.

Porém, quando ela estava quase terminando e todos estavam prontos e fingindo que queriam voltar às suas salas, um alarme soou.

 **— O que está acontecendo?** — Hatsume perguntou estranhamente calma, mas estava mexendo a cabeça bem rápido tentando olhar para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo.

 **— Esse é o alarme da Yuuei de invasão. Não consigo me lembrar se alguma vez ele foi tocado.** — Ray respondeu nervoso.

A segurança do colégio é nojenta de tão séria, então como assim alguém não permitido tinha conseguido parar lá dentro.

E pior, com tantos heróis profissionais confirmados que estão lá dentro em horário de trabalho, que vilão seria louco o suficiente para poder tentar alguma coisa.

 **— Pelo que parece, temos que seguir por ali.** — Rissa respondeu vendo o fluxo de pessoas. **— Mas...**

 **— Tem razão, ali vai engarrafar e não vai demorar muito. Venham, me sigam, sei de um outro caminho seguro.**

Jonh os levou até o telhado, onde geralmente ficava nas aulas que não estava afim de estar presentes.

 **— Ei, olhem.** — Kufuku apontou para baixo onde podiam ver a origem da confusão. **— É a imprensa?**

 **— Impossível.** — Rissa cortou na hora. **— Na nossa primeira aula foi dito todos os detalhes de como é feita a segurança da escola. Coisas como essa faz parte da nossa formação, pois são todos esses aparelhos que deixam os heróis em paz para dar aula.**

 **— E o sistema daqui foi feito para ser impenetrável.** — a rosada continuou. **— Esperam, acho que eu entendi o que aconteceu.**

A Quirk de Hatsume é exatamente nos olhos, ela pode enxergar muito mais além que uma pessoa normal, além de ter seu próprio sistema de foco.

 **— Eles destruíram... Ou melhor, desistrgraram o portão.** — desativou sua Quirk para poder enxergar os colegas de novo.

 **— Desde quando a imprensa é capaz disso?!** — Ingryd perguntou assustada, e, inconscientemente procurou a mão da amiga que lhe passava segurança.

Que também não percebeu que segurou.

 **— Eles não são.** — Jonh voltou a falar. **— Seja quem for que fez isso, declarou guerra a escola.**

Os cinco se encararam. Por algum motivo sentiam que vão fazer parte dos três anos mais conturbados da escola.

E estavam certos.


End file.
